


Home

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [8]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Resurrections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there are Goddesses and Amazonians.
Relationships: Steve Trevor/Diana Prince
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Home

Steve wakes slightly confused and disorientated. His surroundings are vaguely familiar, like a dream he had or a place he'd only been once.

"You are awake." A woman's voice said.

Steve turned to look at her, she was beautiful with flowers braided in her hair and there were stains of dirt upon her hands.

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"At the moment you are in a place between life and death, the place where choices are made." The woman said softly as she watched Steve get up.

"Choices?" Steve asked.

The woman nodded, "Come, let me show you."

Steve followed the woman as she walked down a hall, her dress waving like the limbs of a tree in the wind and murmuring like water in a river.

They paused at a doorway, inside was a little girl who was crying.

A man appeared through a different door to speak with her, voice gentle and touches comforting.

After a while the girl stopped crying and whispered into the man's ear.

The man nodded and picked her up and carried her away.

"She chose to die." The woman said softly, "She was in so much pain, her parents told her it was okay to let go." 

Steve looked at the woman, "But I died. How do I get a choice?"

The woman smiled, and it was warm and bright like sunshine, "You get a choice because you are loved."

Steve frowned but the woman had already turned from him.

"So if I choose life, I can go back to Diana?" Steve asked as he ran to catch up to the woman who he was beginning to suspect was actually a Goddess.

The woman looked at him, "Among others." 

"Then, yes, I want to go back." Steve told her.

"You will be different, no longer mortal like you were, you will age slower and if Diana falls you will too." The woman said gently, "Your lives will be bound together as one."

Steve nodded, "Okay, that's wonderful actually, I mean who else gets a guarantee that they'll live as long as their lover?" 

The woman smiled, "So be it, good luck, Steve Trevor."

Steve opened his mouth to thank her but a rush of wind slammed into him and spun him around and around like he was in the center of a tornado.

Just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped.

Steve groaned as he moved, body aching and stiff.

"You are awake." A woman's voice tells him, this one more familiar than the first.

"Yes." Steve croaks, coughing from his dry throat.

A glass of water appears and he drinks.

"Thank you." Steve looks at Diana's mother and smiles.

"We have a boat ready for you, Diana dwells in a city called Gothem." The woman said, "Make her happy, Steve Trevor."

Steve nodded and got up, legs a little wobbly and was that dirt caked on them?

Steve shook his head and dressed in the clothes that were brought to him and followed a different woman down to the docks where a boat was waiting as promised.

He glanced back once he set sail and waved to the gathered woman and smiled.

"I'm coming, Diana." He whispered, I'm coming home."

\---

A/n: i decided that the Amazonians don't know Diana had a baby and so don't think to warn Steve T about his son.

And yes the first woman is Persephone and the man that comforts the little girl is Hades, I like the idea of Death being soft and kind and Persephone is not just the Queen of the Underworld but the Goddess of Spring as well.

So the problem with alternate universe Steve T is alternate universe Diana because unless she's dead or doesn't exist or they never met she'll come after him so i'm going to go with a combination of my ideas with the Godly resurrection.

The amazonians make a body and Zeus brings it to life along with Persephone's help to make him live as long as Diana and Hades making sure Steve T's soul is the one that inhabits the body.


End file.
